In general, existing methods of fabricating microlens and micromirror arrays requires complicated etching techniques. Disadvantageously, existing etching techniques lack the precision required for consistently forming uniform microlens and micromirror arrays (e.g., microlens and micromirror arrays having uniform curvature). Furthermore, existing etching techniques, including etching control techniques, are expensive. Moreover, existing microlens and micromirror fabrication techniques prevent adjustments to the curvatures of the microlens and micromirror surfaces set during microlens and micromirror fabrication.